In War Victory
by Freehugsforeverybody
Summary: Love, Betrayal, blood and a revenge on those who once caused pain upon others. Can their love be enough to suvive? READ AND FIND OUT! M!HawkeXAnders R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In War, Victory. . .

YAAAY my first story! okay this is a DA2 fanfiction with M!HawkeXAnders as paring. I hope you like it and will give me feedback . . . or so. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <em>Meeting<em>**

_Paring: M!HawkeXAnders_

_Author: freehugsforeverybody_

Don't you just hate those days, where you have this feeling, that this day will be the exact same as the day before that? He woke up to the same boring room with nothing but his bed, a table and a bookshelf, witch only contained a few books. There was some boxes with Lyrium or clothes, also some first-aid-kits . He felt the cold floor under his feet, as always. He ate the same breakfast, took clothes on, that matched the same as yesterday. And then he left for his 'job' in Darktown. He walked the same road, greeted everyone who greeted him, witch was close to no one. He reached his Clinic, it was the most important thing. . . right now.

It was a slow day, in the Clinic, witch didn't help on his mood. Some people came at midday with their son. He had a bad fever and was almost unconscious, it would take a lot of power to get it gone, but that had never stopped him. He got them to put the boy on the table. Blue sparks flew between his fingers while the boy started to move. The light from hands shinned while the boy tried to breath. He could hear the door open but was to busy looking up. Blue light blinded him and all his power got drenched out of him, like someone or something stood there in front of him, sucking on his soul. As if there wasn't. After what felt like a century, the boy finally opened his eyes and gasped after air. The boys parents thanked him and then they left.

He knew he had to sit down after that, but then he heard the well known sound of someone walking around in a armor. With a quick move he had his staff in his hand and turned around.

"I have made this a sanctuary of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?"

The stranger took his hand up in defense, Anders got a look at him. Hair down to the shoulders, white blonde, white eyes and a smile he only knew too good! A smile telling him that this person was like he once was.

"I'm only here to talk" the stranger said, the smile became a smirk.

"we're interested into getting into the Deep Roads, rumor has it, you were a Warden" someone beside the smirking man, a dwarf, but no beard said " do you know a way?"

Anders looked at the man's friends beside him. There was the weird dwarf, a tall woman with red hair, in a armor that said "city-guard", and a young girl with long black hair, Anders could feel magic in her. She was an apostate, according to her clothes. He finally woke up and realized they were waiting for an answer.

"did the Wardens sent you to bring me back? I'm not going! those bastards made me get rid of my cat! Poor Sir-Pounce-a-lot! he hated the Deep Roads" Anders already felt sad for the loss of the CUTE kitty cat!

The white man stared at him, as if he had no clothes on and was running around screaming "FREEEEEEDOOOM!"

"you had a cat named 'Sir-Pounce-a-lot'? In the Deep Roads?" the man lifted one eyebrow and was obviously hiding a loud laugh.

Anders crossed his arms, his first expression of the man, he was an ass "He was a gift, a noble beast. Got attacked by a Genlock once, he swaggered the monster on the nose, drew blood too! The Gray Wardens said he made me 'too soft'" The man then dropped the conversation and continued on the originally reason they came.

"anyway, I'm planning a expedition into the Deep Roads, any information you have could save life's!" the man's attitude suddenly changed from an fool to a. . . normal human.

A smile grew on Anders' face, not like the man's but a smile "I will die a happy man if I never even think about the Deep Roads ever again! You will never guess what I have done to get here! I'm not interested in. . ." he stopped. Something told him that, maybe, he could get some use out of this little group of people "Although. . . a favor for a favor? Does that sound like a fair deal?"

The man didn't even hesitate "help my expedition reach the Deep Roads and I'll do whatever you'd like"

Anders frowned " you don't even ask for my terms?" now the smile on he's face came to match the man's "what if I were asking for the Knight-commanders head on a spike?"

"is that what you ask?"

"you decide" Anders smile disappeared and he looked at his desk in the corner "I have a map with all the Grey Warden entrances to the Deep Roads, all here in the Free Marches. The map have a price however," Anders looked back at the people standing in front of him "I came to Kirkwall for a special reason. To aid a friend, who have been captured by the Templars. Help me save him, and you will have your map"

"oh, thats all? I might just take my chances with the Darkspawn"

"that is my terms, help me at get the map or good luck. I have already sent word for Karl to meet me in the Chantry tonight. Join me there, and we make sure that, whoever is with him, we all walk away free men"

"awesome" the man's smile from before came back " my name is Achilles, but just call me Hawke. And this is my bud, Varric. This beauty is Aveline. And this is my cute little sister, Bethany" Varric bowed, Aveline nodded and Bethany waved slightly with her hand. Anders smiled at them

_Achilles. . . weird name. . . _

_**It means courage **_

_Really? Awesome!_

_**(Sigh). . .**_

"I'm Anders, though you probably already knew that" Hawke laughed a bid and toke his hand out. Anders toke it with a smile.

"see ya tonight"

"sure do"

Achilles turned to leave and on his back there was hanging a bow and a pack of arrows.

_So he's a Archer, interesting_

_**and how is that interesting?**_

_Justice, I'm trying to be suspicious here! Don't ruin my moments!_

_**well I'm SORRY that I'm the only one taking our mission SERIOUS!**_

_whoa, calm down. I need this guy's help_

_**don't get involved with him, Anders! He's nothing but trouble, he will distract you!**_

_don't worry, I have it under control! besides you promised that if were to go to Kirkwall we were going to save Karl!_

_**I know! just remember the true reason we came here!** _


	2. Chapter 2

YAAAAY! i never expected to upload it so quickly, but that means that it will take some time for the 3rd to come up :3

so heres Hawkes baground (or some of it) i didnt plan on writing it already but, why not :P And Lita is my Warden, im planing on letting him show in this story but there is still some time for that to happen. . . anyways hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Truth<strong>

_Paring: M!HawkeXAnders_

_Author: freehugsforeverybody_

"hmm. . ." Hawke stood outside the Clinic. Behind him stood his companions. Varric, Aveline and Bethany "should I go in to him?" he asked them

"well I still want to know what in the Makers name what is wrong with this man, but I don't know if we should involve us in his business anymore!" Aveline scoffed and crossed her arms, she obviously didn't like Anders.

"I'm curious! Go in!" Varric said enthusiastic, got killed a few times by Aveline's death glares "what! I was asked!"

"I just think we should get out of here! do you know how much trouble we have gotten because of _him!_" like Aveline, Bethany scoffed towards the door.

"I think I should try to get him to talk" Hawke said and looked at the door again. He was curious and somehow, Anders had seemed in such a pain when they left the Chantry. Of course with how it ended there was a reason to be sad, but what didn't fit to the story was the glowing thing he did. Achilles had lived all his life surrounded by mages and magic. It had been driving his little brother crazy, but Hawke could not see what there was to feel mad about. He had always admired mages for having such a fantastic gift!

Deaf to the voices of his companions he opened the door to the Clinic and found a rather dead looking human sitting in a old sofa.

"so." Anders looked up at Hawke with surprise and then looked back down in the dirt "you probably have a lot to think about, huh?"

"tell me about it" Anders mumbled back.

"can I sit?"

"sure. . ."

There was an awkward silence between them as they were sitting there.

"so." Hawke said loudly and sighed, trying to lift the awkwardness they had entered

"yeah. . ." Anders sighed too

"well I. . . I know it isn't really my business but, uhmm. . ." Hawke was confused, he used to be good with his words, but now they didn't really come out the way he wanted them to. The words were like glued to his throat.

"I know you want to know what happened, but. . Sometimes its probably best to leave it at what you think it is. I mean, the truth often hurts the most, doesn't it?" Anders said with a weak, tiny smile.

"try me." Hawke grinned and puffed his chest forward "who knows, you might get surprised!"

"you don't know what you're asking of me! Its a big problem I have, okay! I mean, I barely know you!" Anders looked at Achilles and sighed "I-I'm sorry. I'm really grateful for what you've done for me, and you'll get my maps, that's what you wanted, right! But my problems are not yours okay so just forget what happened at the Chantry" Hawke stared at him a moment that felt like a decade or two.

". . . I think you need some time off" he said with a warm smile "do you have a back entrance?"

"yeah. . Its over there, leads to the Wounded Coast. Why, whats going on?" Anders asked with a confused frown

"oh, great!" the archer toke the mages hand and dragged him along.

* * *

><p>"Hawke! Hawke! ACHILLES!" Anders almost screamed to get this stranger to listen to him. Hawke turned and looked at him "what?"<p>

Anders cursed the innocent face Hawke was making deep down in hell in a sigh and said "Hawke there is hundred of people in Kirkwall who disparately needs my help, I don't have time for this! and where are we going anyway?"

"sorry, if you don't want to, then I wont force you, but that also means that I wont tell you what it is then. That's only fair, so don't give me that look!" Hawke answered with a smirk.

"Hmf! Fine but I. . ." he didn't get a chance to finish it, when Hawke pulled him over some hills, so hard he almost fell. Anders hadn't really been to the Wounded Coast before, only seen it from the back door in the Clinic. He had always wanted to go, though, but he just had so much on his head. . . maybe Hawke was right, maybe he did need some vacation. Just a little.

They arrived to a small meadow. It was partly shadowed by a big old tree. The leafs were swaying in the wind and the place felt peaceful. Anders smiled

_I have never seen a place like this before, its beautiful!_

_**That it is. For the mortal world, that is. . . **_

_Ooh don't give me that shit, Justice! I know you like the mortal world, just a little bid._

_**I guess it could be worse. . . but what I wonder is why this other mortal have brought us here, for what purpose?**_

"Do you like it?" Hawke asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"yeah, its a nice place. But why would you want to bring me here, I mean, we are strangers to each other"

"sometimes you just gotta go for it, y'know" His smile faded a bid as he turned and sat down, leaning op against the old tree. His hand patted a couple of times in the grass, right next to him, before Anders got the idea and sat down next to him.

"I just figured you may needed to, y'know, get away from it all" his smile faded again and now it seem almost peaceful. Anders couldn't help it and a smile crept onto his face. "And maybe now you trust me a bid more. . . " Hawkes eyes were on the ground the whole time and Anders felt a little guilty, though he didn't understand why.

"how did you find this place? Its wonderful!" he said and looked around, he chose to ignore the last thing Hawke said.

"oh, uhm my mother showed me and Bethany it, the day she gave us a little tour around Kirkwall" Hawke smiled a little brighter now and Anders felt himself relax a bid more.

"she said that it was here her and my father used to meet, to hold their secret meetings" Anders looked at him, confused, so he explained it further.

"uhm, my father was a mage, from the Ferelden Circle. He came to Kirkwall because he was very good, really good actually. Uhm, he was supposed to come and show the mages in Kirkwall just how good you could be at that age, and then go back to Ferelden when the time came. He was invited to some parties were he also should show his magic. And there were a lot of noble families to those parties, and my mothers family was there too, she was from a noble family. Then they met, and agreed to meet here every night and. . . do stuff." a dry laughter came out of his throat "uhm, well, then my mother got pregnant with me, and then they escaped together. From Kirkwall, to Ferelden. They loved each other a great deal, so we settled down in a village, and then I was born. I don't have magic, which was a great relief for my father. He never wanted his children to take that on from him. The Templars came looking for him in the village and every time they did that, we always moved on to the next village. It was tough, but we made it through. Then the twins were born, Bethany showed signs of her being a mage, and father blamed himself for giving her that 'curse'. Which I don't think is a curse, because I love magic. I think that there's nothing more beautiful than a mage, dancing around a battlefield" Anders snorted a bid of that. He never imagined himself to be dancing when he were fighting. It made Hawke seem less tensed and he laughed a bid of it himself.

"yeah, uhm, Carver, my little brother, Bethany's twin. You've never met him, h-he didn't survive the Blight. Well, he hated magic, because my father used all free time he had on training Bethany, and didn't have so much time to him and me. He was jealous of Bethany. Me too, just not because of that. It because she is a mage, she can burn down a whole village if she wanted. O-of course she would never do that, Bethany is the sweetness itself, but, well, you'll never know, right! I think that fireballs are the most hardcore thing in the world, and winter gasp is so beautiful!"

"why are you telling me all of this?"

"didn't you wanna know?"

"I wanted to know what this place was. And how come you know about these spells?"

"at night I used to sneak into our library/living room. Father had a lot of magebooks, I took them and read in them the whole night" Hawke got a distant look on his face while he talked. But Anders couldn't understand how he could just open op to someone he almost just met.

"i just don't understand, I wouldn't tell someone I barely know about my past, just like that. . ."

"maybe that's just it, because I don't know you so well yet, I can tell you this. Only my mother knows, not Bethany or father, when he lived. And mother only knows because she caught me up at night reading. I want you to trust me, I don't tell peoples secrets, unless they said it was okay to say it, but if so, it isn't a secret!"

"fine Ill tell you, only because you've said so much about yourself already." Hawke whispered a quiet "yess!" Anders couldn't help but laugh a bid of how. . . cute it seemed.

"so, you are an abomination?" Hawke said enthusiastic, he looked like a puppy, with big eyes looking op at him, begging.

"you're wrong, but not far wrong" Anders answered. He didn't see him and Justice as a real abomination. Like the ones the Circle had been fighting with.

_**What! **_

_Don't you remember Lita telling us about it? Him, the king, Wynne, that magewoman we met in Amaranthine and some qunari . He told us they saved the tower from the Right of Annulment. _

_**Yes, yes I remember now!**_

"uhm, this is hard to explain. When I was in Amaranthine, I met a spirit of Justice from the Fade. He was traped out in the mortal world in a body that 'belonged' to the Grey Wardens. So he remained in that body to give justice to those creatures that killed him, the Darkspawn, because he promised it to the dead mans wife. We became friends, but as time went by he began not being able to stay in the body, so I offered to help him. He saw what injustice the mages suffer and we were going to work together to help them. But the moment he changed body, from Kristoff to mine, he. . . changed personality. Now when I see Templars, things that had always outraged me. He comes out and he is now a force of vengeance, not Justice like he used to"

there was a silence after he was done. It wasn't unpleasant, it would be, but Hawke seemed to be working over what to say. Like slightly confused and overwhelmed at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

****this is seriously one of my favorite chapters so far! its not so long but i like it :P and i don't know if the word Gay was used at that time, but lets pretent it it :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <em>Gay<em> **

_Paring: M!HawkeXAnders_

_Author: Freehugsforeverybody_

". . ."

"come on! Its easy to understand"

". . . yeah what?"

Anders sighed. Hawke laughed. And scared the birds over their heads away.

"oh sorry!" he smiled widely as he watched the birdies fly away "I don't understand!" he then claimed.

"yeah I got that impression. So let me explain!" Anders holded a hand op to tell Hawke to shut up which just made him giggle like a little girl "okay, okay so we were trying to repair the Vigils keep and. . "

"yeah I got that, I just don't understand why you did that"

"well me neither, so we tried to, you know, celebrate that we had won over the Mother and Father, and I got drunk and said some weird things and ended up trying to fight the king who had come back from his mission to see how thing were and got dragged into the party. And of course he wasn't so drunk to agree with my, uhm, suggestions"

"you think you would've won?"

"no of course not! It was the king of Ferelden, and a Grey Warden. And Lita's best friend. My best friend's best friend!"

"oh then why aren't you with him anymore?"

"well, we both had our stuff to do. I got, uhm, connected to Justice as soon he lost Kristoff's body and I never told Lita about it"

"why not?"

"well Justice is also _his_ friend after all. He looked very sad when we told him that Justice wasn't going to come back"

"then what happened to him later? I take it you have contact no more"

"he went away someday and left a note saying something like 'I have to keep my promise, I'm sorry blablablabla. . "

Hawke laughed a little again "I'm sorry, you lost a great friend, didn't you?"

"yeah, but apparently it was important to him. He saved me from getting executed. Two times! And all those times he saved me from those darkspawn behind my back, that I didn't see. I will always owe him a great dept"

Hawke smiled at him, a warming and happy smile "what about you? Had any best friends where you lived before?"

"no, we always moved from town to town. I have a dog though, I don't know if that counts"

"a dog? Really? Lita had one too, almost destroyed the keep once!"

"well my dog once pissed in my brothers bed"

Anders laughed out loud "seriously!"

"yeah he almost killed the creature, had to hold him. What says the time?"

Anders looked down on his watch and his eyes widened "oh SHIT! its already that much! I-I have to leave, sorry. Thanks for this, Hawke I appreciate it, you listened and you didn't run away. My maps are yours, as am I if you'll ever need my help, but now I really have to come back to work"

"its okay, hey I'll walk back with you!"

* * *

><p>Hawke walked through the door to his home, or something. It was a roof. It was dirty, old, stinky and falling apart. But they had nothing else, nowhere else to go but here, with uncle Gamlen.<p>

"I'm home!"

After being attacked by his lovely dog, Kenshi, Hawke looked up seeing, both Gamlen and Bethany looking away. Only Mother came to greet him.

"welcome back. Do you know whats wrong with Bethany, darling? She have been acting like that since she got home this morning" she looked concerned back at Bethany to sat by the fire, sulking.

"no, but I can talk to her, if you want me to"

"if you would please"

Hawke gave her a quick smile and headed towards his little sister.

"hey, you okay?" he said "mother is worried about you"

she looked up at him, glaring.

"what took you so long to get home? you were only supposed to get him to talk at then leave! We looked in, one time, and we couldn't see neither of you! Aveline swore that next time she saw that mage, she would kill him! where were you and what were you doing?" Bethany had already gotten up from the floor, crossed arms and glaring.

"wow hey now! no need to get all worked up over something like this, dearest little sister. I only took him for a walk, we got lost and it took some time to find our way back" he holded his hands up in defense.

"don't lie to me! I know your interest! You are just trying to get laid, are you! I can't believe you, taking advance of a mage like that, who obviously isn't interested"

"WHAT? Eh, no, no that, no that's not my intentions! I would never do that. Seriously! Bethany what are you talking about?"

"I know you preferences! I know you are. . ." she didn't finish, because Hawke pulled his sister away, from two goo goo eyed elders, and into their room.

"will you shut up!" he hissed and stared intensively at her. She wriggled out of his grasp and stared as well.

"gay!"


End file.
